The Little White Book
by WaitingformyMunkustrap
Summary: Super cute, super innocent, teenage romances. Readers pick the pairings!
1. Intro

The Little White Book

Hello, all my sweet Jellicles!

I would like a little more practice in romance, and it has come to my attention that the kind of romance I am best at writing is that of the dorky, teenage variety. Plus, I mean, who doesn't love imagining their favorite characters as awkward, young teens?

"But, Waiting," you ask, "which of our favorite feline couples are you going to write about?"

Well, you tell me.

Yep, that's right; All you have to do is leave a nice suggestion in the comments on this little book of mine, and poof! It (eventually) appears! Just like magic! Requests will be posted here as separate chapters, titled by ship name (the characters' names mashed up) because I looove ship names.

I will write up to a T rating. If you want anything naughtier than that, just flip that convenient rating filter on up to M and check out The Little Black book by anonymousauthor406. You won't regret it. Well, actually, you will, but only because you'll feel like the little perv you are.

Other rules include: None. You heard me: None.

So let's get crackin', y'all.

\- ( _Still_ ) Waiting for my Munkustrap


	2. Tuggoffelees

**We're gonna get this party started with a request from my accomplice, anonymousauthor406, in which teenage Tugger is feeling a little insecure about his blooming sexuality. I hope you enjoy! Here comes Tuggoffelees:**

* * *

"Wait, you're gay?"

"No, I'm not gay!"

"But you just said-"

Tugger sighed heavily, "I know what I said."

Mistoffelees' immediate reaction to finding out that The Rum Tum Tugger was attracted to another tom was excitement, but it quickly faded to an awful feeling in his chest. So he had a crush on Tugger. Whatever. Tugger went into puberty when he was, like, seven and turned into the most obnoxiously gorgeous fourteen-year-old known to catkind. Every young queen and at least two young toms (Spoiler alert: It was Mistoffelees and Plato) in the tribe wanted a piece of that. It was just a little different for Mistoffelees, because Tugger was his best friend. He had always been able to deal with his feelings because Tugger was straight. There was no way they would ever be together, but Mistoffelees knew it had nothing to do with him. Sure, he didn't like it, but he could deal with it. Then, he found out that Tugger had a crush…and it was on a tom. And it wasn't him. And his world just kind of collapsed. His tender young emotions just couldn't handle it.

 _Hold it together, Mistoffelees._

"You okay, bro?" Tugger asked, looking sideways at his best friend. "You look kinda…"

"Allergies."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I need to go get my medication, like, right now."

Mistoffelees took off in a full sprint towards the den he shared with his sister. In one smooth motion, he ran straight through the purple curtain that served as their door, pulling it down, dropping onto his side, rolling himself up into a curtain burrito, and sobbing on the floor.

"That was impressive."

Mistoffelees recognized Electra's voice. He sighed, his voice muffled by the curtain, "Victoria, you didn't tell me you were going to have friends over."

Victoria, who was sitting on her nest with Electra, folded her arms across her chest. "You didn't tell me you were going to have an emotional breakdown. What's the matter?"

"Tugger likes toms. Well… _a_ tom, anyway."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No!" Mistoffelees wailed. "Now, I can't pretend the fact that he doesn't like me has nothing to do with me!"

As Mistoffelees cried into his purple velour tortilla, Electra leaned over to Victoria. She whispered, "Is he on his period?" Victoria just rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Misto. We have our own tom problems to deal with."

Suddenly, Electra ears perked up. "Wait, I have an idea! What if we give him a makeover, to get Tugger to notice him?"

Mistoffelees dramatically sighed, "Tugger wouldn't notice me, unless I, like, covered myself in glitter and performed magic tricks."

"Then there's only one thing for you to do!" Victoria laughed. "Cover yourself in glitter and perform magic tricks!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Do you want Tugger to notice you or not?"

"…Fine. Just call me 'Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.'"

* * *

After Mistoffelees ran off, Tugger didn't know what to do. He'd been so nervous to tell him…well, it didn't matter now what he was going to tell him. Simply the possibility sent the tuxedo cat running for his "allergy medication," as if Tugger hadn't known him his whole life. Mistoffelees didn't have allergies; he was upset. Why was he upset?

Fighting back "allergies" of his own, Tugger quietly walked back to his family's den. He didn't cry; he was The Rum Tum Tugger. No one made him cry. No one broke his heart. Not even his darling best friend who he grew up with and did everything with and thought hung the moon and loved more than anyone and anything else in the universe.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was devastated. He didn't just love Mistoffelees, he was _in love_ with him. In fact, Mistoffelees was the first and only cat he'd ever really loved, like that. Sure, he'd had his share of queenfriends, even by his age, but that wasn't love. That was boredom and hormones. Mistoffelees was different. They were soulmates. Well, at least, that's what Tugger thought, before Mistoffelees took off running into the sunset. Maybe he shouldn't have sprung it on him, like that. I mean, it's not like he was exactly subtle. "Hey, gay tom who is my best friend, I am gay. Guess who for?" Yeah. Super coy. Of course, Mistoffelees got freaked out. It was too soon. Mistoffelees was only thirteen, after all, and not everyone could be as experienced as Tugger was, by that age. What was he thinking? What was he going to do? What if Mistoffelees didn't want to be friends, anymore? Or worse, what if he did?

"What's the matter, son?"

Tugger looked up. He'd been so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize he had moped right into his den, where his father was waiting. "Nothing."

"Now, I know that's a lie, little boy."

"I'm not little!"

Old Deuteronomy chuckled, "Of course you're not, anymore, but you'll always be my little boy." He patted the spot next to him, and Tugger reluctantly sat there. "Now, tell me what happened, Tugger. I haven't seen you cry since your mother passed…"

"I'm not crying!" Tugger sniffed.

"Sure, you're not. I'm sure you're just having allergies. I can always take you to Jenny or Jelly and have them fix you up with some-"

"No! Fine. You're right. I'm crying."

"Then why are you crying?"

Tugger stood and nervously walked away from his father, shaking a bit, just trying to put one foot in front of the other. Could he really tell his father that he was in love with a tom? What would he think?

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Now, Tugger, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your father."

Tugger took a deep breath and reluctantly turned to face Old Deuteronomy, again. "I think…" he began. "No, I don't think. I know, but- I-" He burst into tears, startling his father. "Dad, I'm gay."

There, he had said it. He hid his face in his hands, not wanting to see his father's reaction. He felt like such a disappointment. How were his father and brothers going to look at him, now? What would they say? What would _everyone_ say?

"Well, it's about time, Tugger. Thank the Everlasting Cat."

Tugger looked up, bewildered. "You- you knew?"

Old Deuteronomy laughed. "What do you mean, 'I knew?' Of course, I knew. I'm your father, little boy. I knew from the moment you and Misto laid eyes on each other."

"Dad, I was one."

"Yes, son: The gayest one-year-old I've ever seen."

Tugger sighed, feeling his eyes stinging. Oh no, he was _not_ going to cry, again.

Actually, yes, he was.

"I tried to tell Mistoffelees, and he just freaked out and ran off."

"You told him you have feelings for him?"

"Well, no, just that I have feelings for…a tom."

Old Deuteronomy smiled, standing up and approaching his son. "You should tell him," he suggested. "Trust me, little boy. I've known how you felt about him for thirteen years, and I know how he's felt about you for that long."

Tugger shook his head, suddenly terrified at the prospect of confessing his feelings to his best friend. "No," he said firmly. "What if you're wrong?"

"But, little boy-" Old Deuteronomy placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "-what if I'm right?"

* * *

Tugger took a deep breath. This was it. He could do this. He was just going to stand up, walk right over to Mistoffelees' den, barge in like he always did, tell his best friend that he was in love with him, and they would live happily ever after, right? Of course, right.

The universe had other ideas.

Tugger practically jumped out of his fur, when Mistoffelees suddenly appeared and sat down in front of him with an incomplete, mismatched, dirty deck of cards, obviously scavenged from the junk. "Pick a card," Mistoffelees demanded.

Tugger nervously pointed to the King of Hearts, and Mistoffelees began to shuffle the deck. "Look, Misto, there's something I actually wanted to talk to you about," Tugger said, the butterflies in his stomach feeling more like pterodactyls every second.

"Can't," Mistoffelees replied curtly. "Doing magic."

"Actually, it's kind of important."

"Magic, Tugger!"

Mistoffelees looked incredibly flustered, shuffling the dirty cards to and fro. Tugger couldn't help but notice how disgustingly adorable he looked, when he was flustered.

 _Get it together, Tugger. Now is not the time to get distracted by his adorable face, or funny expressions, or shiny black fur, or deep, dark eyes…_

"Okay, I'm finished," Mistoffelees said, finally reorganizing his cards. "Now-"

"I'm in love with you."

Both young toms froze, staring at each other, each with an expression of complete horror on their face. Tugger, feeling his heart sink, was the first to snap out of it. "Misto?"

Silence.

"Misto, say something."

But nothing. Misto just kept staring back at him with those big, dark eyes, looking completely freaked out.

"Mistoffelees, for the love of the Everlasting Cat, say something!" Tugger finally shouted, reaching out and shaking his best friend's shoulders.

Mistoffelees gulped. "Is this your card?"

"…Well, I never."


	3. Tumblemima

**Wow! I didn't expect this to take off so quickly. The current queue is: Misto/Victoria, Demeter/Macavity, & Jerrie/Jemima.**

 **This one's for HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus. It's kind of silly (okay, it's pretty silly), but I had a blast with it. Toootally shipping this, now. Without further ado, here is Tumblemima:**

* * *

Dear Diary,

3 days until the Jellicle Ball. I don't know if I'm ready. I mean, everyone says I have a beautiful voice and I'll do so perfectly and whatnot, but I'm just not as athletic as the others! I talked to my mom, and she asked around, and then she suggested that I should ask Tumblebrutus for help, because he's, like, super athletic and can do a bunch of gymnast-y stuff. We've never really hung out before, but I guess he seems nice enough, so I think I'll ask him tomorrow.

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

I saw Jemima again, today. That makes 46 days in a row I've seen that angel, and I swear she gets more beautiful every day. Those big grey eyes, that red and black coat, that sweet smile…Mm. Intoxicating. I would give anything to make her mine. Yet, *dramatic sigh* we are worlds apart. Our love is fo

* * *

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"NOTHING." Tumblebrutus slammed his "log" closed. "My mom was just making me do some…trigonometry."

"Some whoobie whatie?" Pouncival asked, as he sat down on one side of Tumblebrutus and Mistoffelees sat down on the other.

"It has to do with math and triangles," Mistoffelees told him. "But he wasn't doing trig; he's in looooove. With Jemima."

"Am not!" Tumblebrutus protested. "What could possibly make you think that?"

Mistoffelees grinned. "I'm been working on my powers of invisibility."

Tumblebrutus blushed profusely and opened his mouth to argue some more, but Mistoffelees continued, "Yes, I know all about your obsession. I know you write about her in your diary-"

"It's not a diary-"

"-and you practice what you want to say to her in the mirror, at night. What was that you called her?" Mistoffelees snorted. "Your 'angel of music?'"

Pouncival recoiled, looking at Tumblebrutus in disgust. "Dude, I told you to stop with the Andrew Lloyd Webber musicals. Nothing good ever came from an Andrew Lloyd Webber musical."

"You both are dicks," Tumblebrutus sighed, cuddling his log to his chest.

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

P.S.

Pouncival and Mistoffelees are dicks.

* * *

Dear Diary,

2 days until the Jellicle Ball. Today, I asked Tumble if he would help me learn some new gymnastics, and he asked

* * *

"Wh- What do you need my help for?"

"Well," Jemima began politely. "My athleticism is not exactly up to par, and you're so good at gymnastics, I thought you could help me."

Tumblebrutus almost hyperventilated. _Keep it cool, Tumbles,_ he thought to himself, so he cocked his eyebrow and tried to make his voice sound as deep as possible. "Well, I suppose I can help you with your gymnastics, if you will help me with my singing."

Jemima looked perplexed. "What's wrong with your face? You're doing something with your face."

* * *

Dear Diary,

And then he did this totally weird thing with his face, but it was, like, totally attractive and sensual.

* * *

"Thanks so much, Tumbles!"

"Anything for you, my angel of music. I will see you this evening. Until then, I will be in the mirror- NO WAIT I MEAN-"

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

I AM THE MOST AWKWARD CREATURE EVER TO DISGRACE THE EVERLASTING CAT'S GREEN EARTH.

In other news:

JEMIMA CALLED ME TUMBLES.

* * *

Dear Diary,

And then he called me his "angel of music." OMG, isn't that sweet? I never noticed how cute and romantic Tumbles is, before.

* * *

"You're not as bad as you think. You just have to keep some momentum going," Tumblebrutus told Jemima, as he spotted her on a back-handspring.

"I'm just nervous," she said. "I keep thinking I'm going to hit my head."

* * *

Dear Diary,

And then he smiled at me and said, "Don't worry, I won't let you hit your head."

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

And then she looked away a little and smiled and giggled and it was the most heavenly sound I've ever heard. Unfortunately, then, she had to go for supper.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Unfortunately, then, I had to go for supper, but we're going to meet again tomorrow so I can hopefully perfect that back-handspring. :)

* * *

"See? You're actually a natural," Tumblebrutus told Jemima the next day, as she completed a perfect back-handspring.

Jemima laughed. "Thank you. Should we work on singing, now?"

Tumblebrutus nodded excitedly. He really didn't care much for working on his singing, but he loved listening to Jemima sing.

"First," she began, "let's work on your breathing."

"My breathing?"

"You breathe wrong."

"How does one breathe wrong?"

Jemima sighed exasperatedly. "Stand up and take a deep breath. Focus on your shoulders. What happens to your shoulders, when you breathe?"

"They…move?"

"Right. They aren't supposed to. Your stomach is supposed to move. Here: Try it like this."

Jemima took a deep breath and sang:

 _"_ _Were you Whittington's friend?_

 _The Pied Piper's assistant?_

Now, you try."

Tumblebrutus shuffled uncomfortably before taking a deep breath and singing:

 _"_ _Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?"_

* * *

Dear Diary,

He's a natural.

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

She's a miracle worker.

* * *

Dear Diary,

1 day until the Jellicle Ball. Things have been going well. I think Tumbles and I are ready. Also, I think we might be friends, now, which is nice, I guess. I kind of wonder if he like-likes me. I know that's silly, though. I mean, I just asked him for lessons, and he was nice enough to help me out. That's all. Still, I never noticed before how cute and sweet he is. I kind of wish something more would come out of it…

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

I didn't think it was possible for me to fall any more in love with that angel than I already was, but here we are. She's amazing. She's beautiful and sweet and talented, but I don't know. I don't think I can go for it. I don't think I can make her my conquest anymore. She's better than that. She deserves more than me.

* * *

Dear Tumble's DIARY, because it's TOTALLY a diary,

You shouldn't leave this open, just because you think you're alone in your room. You never know.

Also? Dude. Go for it.

~ Misto

* * *

"This is a disaster," Munkustrap sighed, covering his face in his hands. "Alright, Jellicles, gather 'round."

Five minutes before the Jellicle Ball was supposed to start, the Jellicles nervously formed a circle around Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap. What could possibly have gone wrong, this close to go time?

Jemima noticed Tumblebrutus across the clearing from her and cast him a nervous look. Tumblebrutus shrugged, and they turned their attention back to Munkustrap.

"It appears as though my father has lost his voice," the gray tabby sighed. "For the first time ever, we will have to remove The Ad-dressing of Cats from the line-up."

A chorus of sad, but resigned murmurs erupted from around the circle, until Jemima stood up.

"Tumblebrutus could sing it, Dad."

It took a moment for Tumblebrutus to register what was happening. When he did, he, too, shot to his feet. "Um, like Hell I could."

Jemima ran across the circle to her new friend. "You can do it. I know you can," she told him.

"But- I-"

"Please?"

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

Dang it.

* * *

 _"_ _And that's how you ad-dress_

(EVERYONE TAKE, LIKE, THE DEEPEST BREATH)

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

(Weaker singers collapse)

 _CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

(Lungs start burning)

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

(God? Is that you?)

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_

(If you've heard the song, you know what I'm talking about)

If it hadn't been for Jemima in the crowd, Tumblebrutus wouldn't have been able to do it. She found him after the ball, just as the sun was rising over the horizon.

"I knew you could do it!" she cried happily.

He pulled her into a crushing hug. "Your dancing was beautiful."

"Your singing was beautiful!"

"You're wonderful."

"No, you."

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Tumblebrutus released Jemima from the hug, placed his paws on either side of her neck, and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around him and kiss him back, as one of his paws drifted to the small of her back, and he pulled her closer.

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

Best.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Jellicle.

* * *

Dear Totally Tomly Log That's NOT a Diary, Because That's Queenly,

Ball.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ever.


	4. Mistoria

**Some of you may know I belong to an elite group. We are a dying breed, hiding in the shadows. We are...The Mistoria Shippers. Thanks to CleverAsEver for suggesting this pairing, and thanks to AA406 for giving me ideas when I was stuck (Seriously, how'd I get stuck on my own OTP? I'm so ashamed). Anyway, queens and gentletoms, here is Mistoria.**

* * *

"I do _not_ have a crush on Tugger!" Jemima protested.

"You so do!" Victoria argued, playfully pushing her friend as they walked along a winding path through the junkyard.

"That is, like, so gross," Jemima said, blushing. Victoria snorted, and Jemima shoved her back.

"Well, you have a crush on Misto!"

"What!?" Now, it was Victoria's turn to blush. "I do not. He's just…my best friend. That's all."

Jemima rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I see the way you're so fascinated by his magic."

" _Everyone_ is fascinated by his magic."

The girls were startled out of their argument by a shout of some choice words that shall not be repeated in front of such innocent readers!

(Wait, for whom am I writing this one for, again? CleverAsEver? Well, never mind, then.)

"Shit! F***ing Everlasting Cat damnit!"

Victoria and Jemima stopped in their tracks. They recognized that voice. Speak of the Devil.

"Misto!?" Victoria called out. She received no answer, so she and Jemima went running towards the source of the cry. They found Mr. Mistoffelees standing alone in a clearing, clutching his paw to his chest. The two queens rushed to his side, concerned by the pained look on his face.

"Are you okay, Mistoffelees? What happened?" asked Jemima.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled, carefully looking over his burned paw. "I was trying to make something for-" He looked up and was surprised to find that he and Jemima were not alone. "-somebody, and I made a small explosion instead."

Jemima looked between Mistoffelees and Victoria, grinning in spite of herself, when she got a sense of what was going on. "Oooh, well, you know what they say; Three's a crowd, and crowds make people nervous when they're practicing. I'd better go. Victoria had better stay, though, in case you hurt yourself again. Tootles!"

Jemima dashed off, practically disappearing, she moved so fast.

"What are you trying to make?" Victoria asked, trying to shrug off the awkwardness with which Jemima had left them.

Mistoffelees didn't look at her; he just drew shapes in the dirt with his feet. "A flower."

"A flower? That's not so hard. I've seen you make much more complicated things. What has you so nervous that you can't even make a flower?"

"Nothing! I'm just having some trouble."

"Well, maybe you should try again, and I'll watch," Victoria suggested. "I've seen you do magic lots of times. Maybe I'll notice something that's different."

Mistoffelees huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I mess up sometimes. It's no big deal. I can totally make a flower."

"Okay, then, show me."

Confidence wavering, Mistoffelees took in a shaky breath and held out his paw. He focused all his attention on his palm, as it began to glow a pale rose color. He closed his eyes. In a brief flash of glitter, something appeared. Spoiler alert: It was not a flower.

Victoria screamed and Mistoffelees' eyes snapped open. He felt his creation wriggle in his paw. It was most definitely not a flower. It was, like, the opposite of a flower. It was a snake.

Mistoffelees shouted a few more choice words as he dropped the snake, grabbed Victoria, and hauled them both up onto a pile of junk. The snake slithered away, seemingly unbothered by its traumatic birth.

"What happened, Misto?" Victoria cried, unable to hide her discomfort.

"I don't know! It just… Wait here."

Mistoffelees left his friend on the junk pile, just in case he created another dangerous creature, and hopped back down into the clearing. Reluctantly, he held out his paw and tried the trick again. This time, he masterfully produced…a succulent cactus.

"At least it's a plant, this time," Victoria offered. Mistoffelees hid his face in his paws.

"I can't do it," he whimpered. "It's so simple, but I just can't do it!"

"Of course you can do it!" Victoria hopped off the junk pile and went to his side. She took his paws in hers. "Mistoffelees, you're brilliant! I've seen you perform the most amazing magic tricks. I don't know what has you so nervous, now, but I believe in you, Misto. I know you can do this."

Mistoffelees and Victoria looked into each other's eyes. So much could be said without speaking. They had been best friends, since they were born. They were not complete, without each other. They were fourteen, now, and perhaps not as close as they had been. Should have been. Would have liked to have been. Nevertheless, they brought each other strength, always.

Mistoffelees nodded. With one paw holding Victoria's, he closed his eyes and tried his magic trick one last time. This time, a perfect white rose with no thorns appeared in the paw that was not gripping his friend's.

"Oh, Misto, it's beautiful!" Victoria cried, but her excitement soon faded, when she remembered something Mistoffelees had said. "Whoever you're giving that to – They're very lucky," she said shyly.

Mistoffelees, having all his confidence back, flashed her a winning smile. "I'm glad you think so," he said. He extended his paw with the flower towards Victoria.

Victoria looked up and down between Mistoffelees and the flower. "I- It's for me?"

"Of course, it's for you," Mistoffelees told her. "Who else would it be for? It's a perfect, white rose, just like you."

Victoria smiled and took the flower, placing a sweet kiss on Mistoffelees' cheek. "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be my queenfriend?"

"I would love nothing more."


	5. Demecavity

**Well, this story is a little...dark. I mean, what do you expect, when Macavity's involved? The romance in this story is a bit more indirect, but overall, I really enjoy this one. I wrote in in just a few minutes. It just flowed. Thank you, amethyst-labyrinth, for the suggestion. I hope you all enjoy Demecavity. :)**

* * *

"Your turn, Demeter: F***, marry, kill. Go."

"Okay, um, wow." Demeter clutched her pillow to her chest, feeling judged beneath her friends' stares. Why couldn't they have just watched another movie instead? "Marry Munkus, kill Tugger and f***…Macavity?"

Bombalurina and Cassandra burst into hysterical laughter, and Demeter blushed. Had she said something wrong? Is it possible to answer wrong in F***, Marry, Kill?

"Yeah, right!" Cassandra laughed. "Good girl Demeter wants to get with the bad boy? As if!"

"Isn't he still, like, in juvie?" Bombalurina asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"Girl, he got out, like, three months ago. Try to keep up."

"Whatever," Bombalurina sighed. "I have washed my hands of him. Can't say you made a bad choice, though, Deme." She winked, making Demeter blush even more.

Thank the Everlasting Cat, that made all three of them. They could finally move on to more…pure…activities. "Why don't we paint our claws?" Demeter suggested.

"Nah," Bombalurina grinned devilishly. "Truth or Dare."

Demeter sighed. "Yeah, okay. Truth or Dare sounds good."

* * *

"Why are you so tired?" Macavity asked.

Demeter yawned. "Sleepover at Bomba's last night."

"Ah, I see. Say, when are you gonna have a sleepover with me?"

Demeter stopped dead in her tracks. "Mac!" she shouted.

Macavity laughed, "I'm kidding, kit. Chill."

The two kept walking. The more distance they put between themselves and Demeter's house, the more relaxed Demeter became. Being with Macavity was just easy. At least, it was a lot easier than being at home with an abusive father and a mom who didn't care.

"I don't like it when you call me 'kit,'" she grumbled.

"You are a kit," Macavity answered, "and I don't want you to forget it."

"Well, if I'm a kit, so are you!"

"I am three years older than you," Macavity stated simply. "A lot of growing up happens between age fourteen and seventeen. You'll understand in a few years. Until then, you have me to guide you."

Macavity wrapped his arm around the young queen's shoulders and placed a kiss on top of her head. Demeter felt her cell phone buzz in her hand. Macavity could feel her tense up considerably, when she looked at the screen.

"It's my dad. He wants me home, now."

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

"Are you kidding?" Demeter scoffed, "If he saw us together, he'd kill you, and then me. I'm really sorry. I have to go now, just…I'll see you later."

Demeter took off running back the way from which they had come. "Deme, wait!" Macavity called after her.

"I love you!" she called over her shoulder.

Macavity sighed. "I love you, too."

* * *

Demeter glanced behind her nervously as she knocked on the door to the grimy little house, the next day. Since Macavity had been estranged from his family, he and his friends had been squatting in a foreclosed house. Demeter had never been there, before. She didn't have a good feeling about it.

A rough looking orange tabby opened the door. "And just who the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked in a thick cockney accent.

Demeter answered shakily, "I'm, um, here to see Macavity?"

The tabby laughed darkly. "Another one of Mac's little girlfriends, eh? He's in his room, down the hall, on the left."

Demeter nodded quickly and darted past the tom. Macavity's door was open, and he was sitting in a chair at his desk.

"Macavity, hey, I'm sorry I had to rush of, yesterday. I can't stay long; I-"

"What the _hell_ happened to your face?"

Demeter's paw flew to her bruised cheek, as tears sprung into her eyes. "Nothing."

"That's not nothing," he growled, standing up from his chair. He rushed to Demeter and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Macavity…" she began, fighting back more tears. "I came here to tell you that I can't see you anymore."

"What!?" Macavity pushed her back, out of his embrace, but kept his paws on her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"M- my dad."

"Does he know?"

"No, but-"

"Then, what's the problem!?"

"Don't yell at me!" Demeter shouted, tears finally falling. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Demeter!"

Before Macavity could convince her otherwise, Demeter ran from the house. Macavity stood in his doorway in shock. No way did that queenkit just break up with him, and no way in hell was it because of anyone's dad.

* * *

Demeter woke up the next morning with sore bones and tearstained eyes. She slowly pushed her aching body out of bed and headed downstairs, hoping her parents wouldn't be up. She just wanted to eat breakfast and go to school, without being bothered. Her eyes were still foggy, when the kitchen came into view, and…what? She took a few steps closer, adrenaline focusing her vision. She screamed, for on the floor of the kitchen was her father's bloodied body.

* * *

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mac?"

"Deme, what's wrong?"

"Dad's dead! Macavity, my dad is dead!"

"Woah, calm down, Deme. Your dad is dead?"

The only response Macavity received was hysterical sobbing on the other end of the line. He sighed, "Demeter, please calm down. Are you okay?"

"…I hated him."

"I know." Macavity held the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He stepped up to the sink and turned the water on hot, letting it run over his paws and fall red into the basin. "That bastard is never going to touch you, again."


	6. Mungojemima

**Hey, y'all! It's been a while! With the semester finally over, I will hopefully be able to get these done faster. Also: I usually try to do these in order, but I've mixed up the queue to avoid having the same character in two stories in a row. The following pairing was suggested by TheVoiceOfTheJellicles. Next up with be Tugger/Bombalurina. I'll admit, this story is less "awkward teenage romance" and more Jemima being smooth af. Nonetheless, here goes Mungojemima!**

* * *

Mungojerrie slunk around the junkyard, kicking pieces of garbage this way and that, generally bored out of his mind. He and Rumpelteazer had been planning to go on a heist, but then she got sick and was confined to the den. Mungojerrie thought about going out on his own, but thieving wasn't nearly as fun alone, so there he was, just wandering around. Everything was quiet. He was all by himself. At least, he thought he was.

"What are you doing?"

Mungojerrie looked towards the source of the voice to find Jemima sitting on an old table, watching him. He shrugged. "I'm bored. My sister's sick. We were planning on going out, today."

"Where to?"

Mungojerrie thought he probably shouldn't tell the junkyard's perfect little princess that he was going to steal things, so he just shrugged again. "Out."

Jemima face brightened into a knowing smile, and Mungojerrie shifted uncomfortably, under her gaze. "I see," she said. "Why don't you go, on your own?"

"It's not so fun, by myself."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

Mungojerrie snorted. "You?"

"Yes, me." Jemima hopped off the table and sauntered over to Mungojerrie, without missing a beat. "I'm sure I'm capable of a little thievery."

Mungojerrie wasn't convinced. He watched her face skeptically, looking for any signs that she was lying. He found none. It had always been just him and Rumpelteazer, though; could it be fun, with anyone else?

"Why?" he eyes, still eyeing Jemima suspiciously. She just smiled innocently and shrugged.

"I'm bored."

* * *

Under the cover of the dusky evening light, Mungojerrie and Jemima trotted up to a beautiful mansion. Jemima stared at it in awe. "I've only heard of places like this in stories," she said. Mungojerrie smiled.

"Well, the rich people have the best stuff."

Jemima grinned, almost…mischievously? Mungojerrie couldn't help but stare. He had never seen that side of her. He never would have thought it even existed.

Her grin turned into a smirk. "What are you looking at?"

Mungojerrie shook his head. "Nothing. Come on; I know of a side door where we can get in."

The two leapt over the high, brick wall surrounding the mansion and headed around to the side, where they could easily and quietly slip through the unlocked dog door and into the kitchen. Once again, Jemima was mesmerized. She had grown up in the junkyard. She had never seen anything as beautiful as the mansion she was now in the middle of robbing. "So, what are we here for?" she asked Mungojerrie.

"Anything and everything. Take what you like and run."

Jemima nodded excitedly and bounded off, leaving Mungojerrie staring after her, utterly perplexed. He had never paid any attention to the little goody-two-shoes. She was too, well, good, and good was boring, as far as he was concerned. This Jemima, however, was completely different. She was fun and rebellious. She was lovely.

Mungojerrie snapped himself out of his thoughts. He was there for one reason: To steal stuff, and he was not about to let some pretty, little queen get in his way.

They say the way to a tom's heart is through his stomach, and for Mungojerrie, that was most certainly true. He hopped up on the kitchen counter and began rifling through the cupboards. Much to his delight, he found two fresh cans of tuna. He took his jackpot and hopped back down onto the floor. Time to find Jemima and-

That's when he heard it. A loud, deep growl.

The dog wasn't large, but she was hefty. She looked like she could take out Mungojerrie in an instant. Her gaudy, rhinestone collar did nothing to dispel the intimidating look upon her face as she began to bark and snarl. Mungojerrie saw his life flash before his eyes. He could jump back up on the counter, but not before the pollicle could pounce. He looked around frantically for an escape route. Could he call for Jemima without prompting the creature to attack? His heart sank. What if the dog had already gotten to Jemima?

This whole trip was a bad idea, he thought. He never went looting without his sister, and there was a reason for that. They were a good team. It was Mungojerrie _and_ Rumpelteazer, always. He went out without her just once, and he was going to die.

It felt almost as if the world was turning in slow motion, when the pollicle lunged. Mungojerrie closed his eyes and waited for impact. Instead, he was greeted with a hiss, a yelp, and a thud. He opened his eyes just in time to see Jemima and the dog go tumbling to the floor. Jemima was back on her feet in an instant, and she jumped on top of the pollicle, again. She lashed out with her paw, but instead of striking the creature, she masterfully relieved her of her rhinestone collar. The pollicle took off running. Jemima held the collar up to her own neck. "I think it suits me, don't you? …What are you staring at?"

Mungojerrie leapt to his feet. "Jems, you were brilliant!" he cried. "I had no idea- Where did- When-?"

Jemima smirked. "You didn't think I got to be the tribe's little angel by being honest all the time, did you? Why, nobody's as perfect as they all think I am."

Mungojerrie couldn't stop staring at the mischievous queen in front of him. He was really seeing her for the first time.

Again, he had to snap himself out of his thoughts. "Come on; we'd better get lost, before that pollicle comes back."

The two ran back out the way they had come and leapt back over the wall. Once they were on the street, they knew they were in the clear, and they trotted along in the direction of the junkyard.

"I think I did quite well," Jemima said. "Perhaps you and Rumpelteazer can take me on another heist, sometime. Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, and Jemima – what do you think?"

"I think you're brilliant, and you're welcome to join us anytime," Mungojerrie told her. He didn't resist the urge to take her paw in his. Jemima was surprised at first, but soon smiled and relaxed into his touch.

The two young thieves walked paw in paw all the way back to the junkyard.


	7. Tuggerina

**This one, suggested by Quiffin, is a bit shorter, but it tells the story: Tugger and Bombalurina must pick up the pieces of childhood romance. I hope you enjoy Tuggerina!**

* * *

"I am going to split you up into pairs for this experiment," Asparagus announced to his chemistry class. He adjusted his glasses and read off a piece of paper. "Munkustrap and Admetus. Mistoffelees and Electra. Plato and Victoria. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Alonzo and Cassandra. Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina."

While most of the new partners happily paired up and began working, Tugger and Bombalurina shot daggers at each other from across the classroom.

Asparagus sighed. "Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina, please proceed to Bench 5 and begin the experiment."

Disdainfully, the two stomped over to the bench and sat down. "Asshole," Bombalurina grumbled. "Slut," Tugger shot back.

Cassandra, who was working with Alonzo at Bench 6, snorted. "You two dated for, like, six minutes in elementary school. It's time to get over it."

"Easy for you to say," Bombalurina hissed. "He left me for you."

Cassandra just rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? I can do better."

"Please," Asparagus begged his students, "focus on the experiment. Remember, you are working with chemicals."

"And it's just supposed to change color?" Mistoffelees huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I could just make it change color."

"Yeah, yeah, Sparkles," Tugger joked with his friend. Bombalurina's hand shot up in the air.

"Mr. Asparagus, Tugger is not focusing on the experiment, and I don't feel safe."

Asparagus hid his face in his hands. "How many more years until I can retire?"

Tugger and Bombalurina glared at each other, silently resolving to just get this experiment done as fast as possible and get the hell away from each other. They set about pouring and mixing things, handing glassware back and forth, masterfully working together.

"You just think you're – can you hand me that beaker? – the Everlasting Cat's gift to queens," Bombalurina said.

"Because I am. Can I have that pipet? No, the ten milliliter one. Thank you. You, on the other hand, think you're _so_ hot."

"I _am_ so hot. Will you measure five grams of that? Thanks."

"When you say 'hot,' are we talking in degrees Kelvin, here? If you're hot, you should go see the nurse."

"You should go see the nurse about your huge ego."

"My ego's not the only thing I have that's huge, y'know."

Bombalurina slammed the Erlenmeyer flask she was holding down onto the bench. "You're disgusting!" she shouted. "Why on Earth am I into you?"

She and Tugger froze, staring at each other in shock. Bombalurina's cheeks managed to turn brighter red than her fur. She looked away.

"You're into me?" Tugger asked.

"I didn't say that."

"You did, just now. Didn't she?"

"Sure did," replied Alonzo.

Bombalurina hissed at the toms, before turning back to Tugger with tears in her eyes. "You broke my heart."

"W- We were _nine_."

"We were best friends, and after that, you treated me like I was nothing!"

It was Tugger's turn to blush. He began fiddling with the pipets. "I'm sorry, Bomba."

Bombalurina scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like hell, you're sorry. You're never sorry. Everything's always about you Tugger."

"For what it's worth," Tugger mumbled, still not making eye contact with his partner, "I think you're pretty hot, Bomba."

"Please. You're just saying that," Bomba sniffed.

At the next bench, Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother! Bomba knows she's hot. Everyone knows Bomba knows she's hot. Would you two just kiss and make up, already? It's well past time."

Bombalurina blushed again, but Tugger was nothing if not bold. He took Cassandra's advice. He leaned in and kissed Bombalurina hard on the lips, and Bombalurina did not protest. The rest of the class just groaned.

"Can these chemicals burn my eyes out?" Munkustrap asked. "I need to burn my eyes out."

Suddenly, in the midst of Tugger and Bomba's make out session, Asparagus gasped. "Kits, pay attention to the experiment! It-"

 _Pop._

The chemicals ignited into flames, bursting out of the flask and singing the ceiling tiles as the students looked on in shock.

More entertained than anything by the sudden inferno, Tugger tossed his arm of Bombalurina's shoulder. "I guess you could say we have… _explosive chemistry_."


	8. Pouncemima

**Alright, I know I'm kind of pushing it with the whole "teenager" thing in this one, but the story just seemed to fit! Suggested by RedDustGypsy, here is Pouncemima!**

* * *

"Dude, are you _scared_ of Munkustrap?"

Pouncival looked at his best friend and cousin, Tumblebrutus, like he was crazy. "I'm about to ask for permission to mate with his daughter," he hissed. "Of course, I'm scared of Munkustrap!"

"Ah, come on, the dude loves you." Tumblebrutus playfully punched Pouncival's arm.

"Quick tip."

The two jumped at the sound of the new voice. It was Demeter, walking past them towards the clearing. She smiled mischievously at the boys. "When you ask Munk for permission to mate with our daughter," she said, "don't refer to him as 'dude.'"

She winked at Pouncival and continued on her merry way. Pouncival looked sick to his stomach. Tumblebrutus just slapped him on the back and exclaimed, "Way to go, Pounce! One parent down! Now, what are you waiting on?"

"I'm waiting on Jemima to go hunting with her friends," Pouncival explained through gritted teeth. He was starting to get annoyed with his cousin's antics.

He tried to be understanding. Tumblebrutus just hadn't found the right cat, yet. He'd never been in love. At one point in time, they were convinced that they would remain bachelors forever. Who needs queens, right? Unfortunately, puberty happens, and Pouncival found himself head over heels for the protector's daughter, Jemima.

He and Jemima had known each other since they were kittens, of course, being from the same tribe, but they had only been a couple for a few months.

"I don't know if I can do this, man," Pouncival said, shaking. "I mean, we're only nineteen. We're just kits. I should just go climb under a piece of junk and-"

"Hi, Pounce!"

"Ah!"

Pouncival puffed up and hissed at the intruder, who turned out to be none other than the object of his affections. "Woah," Jemima said, holding up a paw. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, of course, babe." Pouncival quickly smoothed down his fur. "I'm great." He attempted a seductive lean against a junk pile, which came crashing down at his touch. "Ahem…how are you?"

Jemima giggled. "You're adorable. Vicky, Electra, Etcy, and I were just about to head out, but I was hoping we could hang out, later?" She looked so innocent and hopeful – almost nervous. How could Pouncival say no?

"Of course, my love," he said. All pretense was gone. He reached out and kissed Jemima on the cheek. She smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you later, then."

"Seeya."

As Jemima walked away, Pouncival looked on with newfound determination and confidence. "I'm gonna do it."

Munkustrap's eyelids were slowly growing heavy. The air was warm, and monitoring the clearing was boring. What would the harm be if he closed his eyes for just a few minutes?

"Ahem."

He opened his eyes to see Pouncival standing before him, wringing his hands.

"Hey, Dude- I mean-" the younger tom stammered. "How's it hanging, Protector Man? Er…Sir? Munk? Munkus, old pal? Knip knap Munkustrap-"

"Spit it out, kid."

Pouncival froze. "Spit what out?"

Munkustrap sighed exasperatedly. "Why are you here, Pouncival?"

Pouncival turned positively green, as his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his ribcage. He just had to do it. Just say it. It was only eight words.

"I want to become daughters with your mate."

He and Munkustrap stared at each other for a solid thirty seconds.

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean."

"Oh."

There was more awkward silence, before Munkustrap finally let out another exasperated sigh, laying his face in his paws. "Why do you feel the need to ask me this?" he asked.

"B-because you are her father!" Pouncival stammered. "It is customary to ask the father of your intended mate for permission to become her mate."

"Look, Pouncival, we both know there's nothing mates do that you and Jemima haven't already done, and that this is a formality, because the decision is Jemima's and no one else's."

Pouncival turned bright red. "Yes, sir."

"You also know that, as her father, I am required to remind you that you are only nineteen and have your whole life ahead of you."

"Yes, sir, I do have my whole life ahead of me, and I want to spend it with Jemima."

Munkustrap smiled and held out his paw for Pouncival to shake. The young tom did so with a relieved smile. "Congratulations, then, son," Munkustrap said.

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Pouncival nearly jumped out of his fur, at the sound of Jemima's voice. He and Munkustrap turned to see her standing just a few steps away. Luckily, it seemed she hadn't heard anything. "I just came back to get my collar," she explained.

Pouncival cast a nervous glance at Munkustrap, who nodded encouragingly. With her father's blessing, he was full of confidence. Full of bravado, he turned back to Jemima.

"Mate, would you do me the honor of becoming my Jemima?"

…

…

…

"Wait, shit."


	9. Update!

**Update - 1/21/2017**

* * *

This little book has gotten waaaaay more popular than I expected! I apologize for the stories coming so slowly, but between school, 28 hours of rehearsal a week, and my other stories, I'm swamped! However, everything that has been suggested WILL BE WRITTEN! It simply may take a while. I try to do these roughly in the order they are suggested, while substituting here and there to keep from writing about the same cat twice in a row. Here is the current queue:

Munkustrap/Demeter is getting expedited, due to popular demand! It was suggested first by my sister, then Jellicle Melody, then CleverAsEver.

Next will be Tugger/Alonzo, suggested by everyone's favorite Delphicoracle-Cat

Misto/Jemima, suggested by Jemidancer2011

Tumblebrutus/Rumpelteazer, suggested by my sister

Munkustrap/Jemima, also suggested by Jemidancer2011

Alonzo/Cassandra, suggested first by my sister and later by Jellicle Melody and ALSO MY OTP 5EVAR (dat mean more dan 4evar)

Tugger/Jemima, also suggested by Jemidancer 2011

Plato/Victoria, suggested by Jellicle Melody

Tugger/Mungojerrie, suggested by anonymousauthor406 (yes, it's still coming, I promise)

Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella, also suggested by Jellicle Melody

Munkustrap/Tantomile, inspired by HumanGuineaPig's "Once a Slave" (10/10 would recommend) and suggested by Jellicle Melody

And finally, Misto/Electra, suggested by CleverAsEver

At the rate I'm going, I might even have these finished by the end of 2017! Haha.

Keep dancing, sweet Jellicles! 3

~Waiting


	10. Destrap

**Destrap.**

 **You heard me.**

 **Destrap.**

* * *

Munkustrap burst out laughing, causing Demeter to frown. "What? What's so funny?" she whimpered.

"You're holding it backwards," Munkustrap told her, turning the Playstation controller around in his queenfriend's paws. Demeter blushed profusely. "Oh, oops."

Munkustrap chuckled and placed a quick kiss on her nose. "You're so cute."

Demeter blushed even more, turning her head away to hide her reddening cheeks. "I am not," she argued.

"You're right," Munkustrap said, sitting down on the couch next to her with a Playstation controller of his own, wrapping his arm around her waist, and squeezing her slightly. "You're not cute, you're _beautiful_."

Demeter rolled her eyes playfully, failing to hold back her smile. "What's this game called, again?" she asked.

"Mario Kart. I can't believe you've never played before."

Munkustrap turned on the machine and started the game. "What do you say I play as Mario, and you as Princess Peach, hm?" he suggested.

Demeter shook her head. "I want to be the mushroom," she said.

"Oookay."

* * *

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Go!_

The animated racers took off. Munkustrap masterfully maneuvered his kart around the first bend. This was far from the most difficult racing game he liked to play.

Demeter's kart flew straight ahead and crashed into a wall. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

"Deme, you're looking at _my screen_. You're the mushroom, remember? You insisted on being the mushroom!"

"I'm stuck!" A stray shell from behind knocked her to the side. "Oops – not anymore!"

"She slowly made her way around the first bend, driving carefully. The other racers zoomed past her, finished with their first lap.

Trying to move closer towards the inside of the next turn, Demeter grazed the side of Bowser's kart and shrieked. "I hit someone! What do I do?"

"Bounce off them and keep going!" Munkustrap laughed.

He glanced to the right and was surprised by what he saw: Demeter's game face.

"I go fast?" she asked, her focused eyes never leaving her half of the screen.

Munkustrap cracked a smile. "You go fast."

Demeter took off. At first, she kept bouncing off walls, but she was quickly getting the hang of it. By the end of the race, she had made it around several corners with some grace.

Munkustrap came in first.

Demeter came in last.

"It's because you got behind, right at the beginning," Munkustrap said. "Why don't we play again?"

"Hell yeah, let's play again!" Demeter cried, her eyes bright and a smile on her face. Munkustrap couldn't help but stare for a moment. She was pretty, all the time, but when she was happy…wow. That smile. That smile could melt his entire world.

So what if he was seventeen? He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to make that smile happen again and again.

They raced, again.

Demeter hit a total of two corners.

Munkustrap still could have won, easily, but she was right behind him on the last stretch…

So he "didn't see" that banana peel.

Demeter crossed the finish line, and "First Place!" appeared across her screen in big, bold letters. "I won?" she asked, wide eyed.

"You won," Munkustrap told her, pulling across the finish line in third place.

Demeter's face twisted into a wicked grin. "Best two out of three?" She winked.

"You're on."

Anything to make that smile happen.


	11. Tuggonzo

**IT'S BACK. In case you thought I'd forgotten about it. ;) This lovely couple of boys was suggested to me...geez...ages ago by my dearest, Delphi. Hope it's up to par! The rest of the suggestions are still coming!**

* * *

Ah, what a beautiful day. It was warm, there was a gentle breeze, the sun was shining, and it was just so catdamn peaceful. Alonzo happily trotted along the edge of the junkyard, feeling the sun warm his black and white fur. He smiled, as the breeze picked up. The air was clean and clear and smelled of nothing but garbage...except...what was that?

"Meow."

Oh, Everlasting Cat. Anyone but him.

Ever since Alonzo had admitted to liking toms, everyone's favorite Maine coon had been on his case. To be fair, Alonzo loved the attention, but he was not about to be another conquest. Mostly because his mother would kill him.

"What do you want, Tugger?" he asked curtly, haughtily lifting his chin and flicking his tail.

All Tugger did was grin, and Alonzo's resolve almost crumbled right there. So Tugger was gorgeous. Sure. Whatever. Alonzo was set to become one of the next protectors. He couldn't let one stupid, teenage tomcat be his undoing.

"I thought you looked lonely," Tugger purred, winking.

"You thought wrong."

Tugger's grin fell into a smirk. "Well." He stepped dangerously close to Alonzo. "I have just as much of a right to be here as you do, so I guess we're walking together."

Alonzo sighed and kept walking, trying to ignore the black and gold tom pressing up against his side.

"We don't hang out anymore, Alonzo."

"No," the black and white answered. "We don't."

"Why not? I miss you."

Tugger's sudden sincerity caught Alonzo off guard. "Because I came out as gay, and you started flirting with me relentlessly."

Tugger shrugged. "I can't help it if I have a crush on you."

"You have a crush on everyone," Alonzo scoffed.

"I _flirt_ with everyone," Tugger grumbled.

Alonzo stopped dead in his tracks. "If this is some sort of ruse to get me to sleep with you, you can stop it. It's not happening."

Tugger looked genuinely offended. "I- No. I just want to hang out, that's all. I won't even flirt with you, if you don't want! Promise!"

Alonzo blinked. He was taken aback by Tugger's outburst, and, well, he liked it when Tugger flirted with him. Sure, he played hard to get, but was he...discouraging him? No one discouraged Tugger.

"I thought it was just for fun," Alonzo admitted. "I didn't think you were actually trying to..."

"Get your attention?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was."

"Well, you have it, so say what you need to say."

This was a completely different side of Tugger that Alonzo had never seen. He was vulnerable. At least, he was acting like it.

Alonzo loved Tugger, as a friend. They had been friends since they were kittens, along with Munkustrap and Admetus and Demeter and Bomba. How was this just coming out?

Alonzo realized it came out when he came out.

"Do you...actually have a crush on me?"

Tugger huffed. "That's what I just said, isn't it? But it's okay if you just want to be friends. I just want to-"

He was cut off when Alonzo gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Wh- What was that?"

"I never knew you felt that way," Alonzo laughed. "We can..." He blushed. "We can give this a shot."

Tugger's smile was warmer and brighter than the sun. Alonzo smiled back.

Maybe he could let this stupid, teenage tomcat be his undoing.


	12. Jemistoffelees

**Sorry this one's so short! I word-vomited it during a car ride, and I kinda like it like this. :P It's for Jemidancer2011. I hope you like!**

* * *

"Calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ " Jemima frantically smoothed down the blood red fur on her head. "I am going on a _date_. I cannot, nor will I, nor _should_ I calm down."

Electra rolled her eyes. "Please. Everyone knows you're the prettiest young queen in the junkyard. Chill."

"Chill!" Jemima gasped. "Electra, this isn't any young tom. It's Mistoffelees. He's magic. Magic! I could be the prettiest cat ever, and how could I compete with magic?" She huffed and collapsed into her nest. "I'm not gonna go."

Electra snorted. "You're gonna go. You've been wishing for this since you were a kit."

"I still am a kit, and should just keep wishing."

"You're thirteen, Jemima. You're practically grown!"

Jemima buried her face and hissed into her pillow.

Okay, yes, she had had a crush on Mistoffelees since she was, like, born. And sure, he had asked her out. He had really asked her out! And her parents had given her permission! This was a dream come true!

"This is my worst nightmare," she whined.

Electra burst out giggling. "Jemima! You have two minutes before he gets here!"

"Two minutes!?"

Jemima scrambled out of her nest, put on her prettiest collar, re-smoothed all her fur, and then, horrifyingly, there was a knock at the entrance to the den. She cast a horrified glance at Electra.

"Go get him, tiger," he friend encouraged her.

Jemima nodded blankly and took a deep breath before heading outside, where she was greeted by a smiling Mistoffelees in all his handsome, black and white, sophisticated cuteness.

He stared for a moment. "Wow, Jemima, you look-"

"Is it bad!?" Jemima shrieked. "Did I do something wrong? I-"

"No! No. You look...like magic."

Jemima was quite possible happier than she had ever been in her life. That moment was perfect: Just her, Mistoffelees, and the disembodied voice from the den shouting "Damn right she does!"


End file.
